regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Erica conjurer
Hi, welcome to Regnum Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Erica conjurer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- G.Slack (Talk) 05:36, February 14, 2010 Area Template and Wikia.css Hey, I fixed the template for area/full. It caught my eye as well, but for future reference if something like that happens and you know how to fix it you can just go ahead and fix it, theres no need to ask me :P About the Portal, it's still very much a WIP. Once the framework is complete, and it can be easily edited I'll contact you and anyone else active on the Wiki, and ask for suggestions on the color scheme and what it should and shouldn't contain. For now the Portal loads from Wikia.css and common.js. I plan to use it only for the main page of the Wiki. I agree that putting the portal css on Wikia.css may not be necessary. The main thing behind the portal is that it would summarize up most sections in an easy to read fashion. One of the problems on the Wiki at the moment that I see is a lack of links going back and forth between pages of similar content. There were many pages like those for settlements and races that left the reader at a dead end, having to click back, so I added those templates at the bottom of each page for easier navigation. I also think the portal would "pimp" the Wiki up a notch in looks, and as a result possibly get more people involved in editing and contributing, but we'll see about that. I also gave you admin and bureaucrat status, so you should be able to edit special pages now. 100PercentRatedR 08:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, thats what I'm waiting for. Since each fort will have a unique design, I think it will be best to make separate pages for them. As times goes on, and players will start to blend in with them, I was thinking people would post strategic backgrounds for them. As far as I know, forts may not only receive a visual overhaul, but might receive an overhaul in gameplay as well. So for now it's best to not make any pages, as we don't know what to expect. The plan is to finish the portal and have the Wiki improved before the fort upgrades. :-100PercentRatedR 12:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Moaarrrr icons I'll upload the rest of the icons soon, I need to check the correct names of each item first to give a correct filename :p Panoramix Miraculix 00:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) All uploaded. You can create the pages and just select the image you want to use now. One note: The Realm Stable item has different icons (for Ignis and Alsius... Syrtis uses the Ignis icon, NGD fail) but it is the same item. I have uploaded the Alsius & Ignis icons, use whichever you like best. The same happens with the War Banner page, I used the Syrtis icon there. Panoramix Miraculix 01:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Some Things Hey Erica, Welcome back, I wanted to ask you 2 things. First, what do you think about creating a template to show a small icon and link? It could be used for example for posting skills and items. It could look like this: Mana Burn Evendim's Power Sweep I think it would look nice on pages that list weapons like the Magnanite Weapons page, or in places where we could discuss skills like boss pages. I just have no idea how to go around making a universal template that would take a few parameters. So that it could be used like Second, I wanted to ask if the portal on my user page is functioning properly for you. It doesn't seem to slide anymore between pages for me, and I can't seem to find the problem. I also made a template for bosses based on the template you did for premium items, but a small message is appearing in every page it is used on mentioning a "Template loop detected" at Template:Boss. Thanks Logan 08:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Okay thanks, fixed the boss template. And I wasn't aware that a template like that existed for skills, so I can already make use of that one. I just find one problem where it adds a category to the page it's used on. I was looking at the portal some more, and I came to the conclusion that the problem might be it's size. The Template:Portal/Component/Slider is bigger then the portal pages for Template:Portal/Syrtis and so on. I really couldn't find anything wrong with anything else, so later today I will try dumbing down the size and see if that fixes it. Logan 08:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Noticed a bug Hey Erica, I just noticed a bug by sheer accident. It seems an Ignis quest Gohos (Quest) is not displaying properly. What's more is that his boss template is appearing on a number of NPC articles. http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gohos.jpg#File_links I have no idea what the problem could be coming from, and can't find any common links. Logan 07:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed the quest not showing earlier. Re-uploaded the picture and it's all good now. Logan 18:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) regnum wikia Thanks very much, Hey I know you play Regnum Online in the Realm Alsuis Erica maybe some times we can meet in the the Game and "Hang" i play in Ignis but it would be fun te see eachother in the game but if anyone comes you can tell them not to kill me but anyways thank you! :) Improving Quest Tables Hey Erica, I was thinking of improving the quest tables for each realm, as eventually it will get harder and harder to navigate through a single growing table. I was thinking we could break it down and just add a table of contents on each page, with sections listing the quests in the Initiation Zone, Inner Realm, and War Zone. I just have no idea how the current template works, it seems to merge tables into one if you try to make more then one table on the same page. Anyway, what do you think? - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 13:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I took this as an opportunity to look at improving the quest template itself. You can see an example at User:100PercentRatedR/Sandbox. I think the template box is better now, but I'm trying to decide if it should also auto create sections like the current template. It doesn't matter to me, I would prefer manually writing it, but what do you think? - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 08:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I changed the names for gold and experience to save some lines, and removed the in } line swapping it with coordinates like in the old template. I tried to test something with auto-creation for sections, but I ran into one problem. When you want to edit a section, it takes you to the edit page for the template itself. I'm guessing this doesn't pop up in the original template because it runs through 2 different templates, the normal one with the fill in the blank parameters, and full one with all the code. I have no idea how to get around this, but I'll test some more later. ::Not sure if I want to replace the original template. It would make the job easier and give a head start with the table, but I noticed (in Ignis anyway) that there are many missing quests. I was planning on creating a new character and updating it along the way manually, but I'm still waiting to see the outcome on this template. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 19:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC)